Die Sixtinische Kapelle der Luna Lovegood
by routerf
Summary: "Luna, meine Liebe, brauchst Du denn keine Vorlage?" "Ich weiß, wie meine Freunde aussehen." Wie Luna Lovegood ihre Decke bemalte...Oneshot


**Die Sixtinische Kapelle der Luna Lovegood**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Luna Lovegood in ihrem Bett auf und starrte an die Decke. Kurz erschienen darauf die Bilder aus dem Traum, den sie gerade noch gehabt hatte, von Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Doch sie verschwanden und zurück blieb nur die kahle grau-braune Decke, rund nach oben hin gewölbt.

Luna ärgerte sich ein wenig. Eigentlich hatte sie die Decke schon sehr lange bemalen wollen. Auch wenn ihr bis vor einiger Zeit ein passendes Motiv gefehlt hatte. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Heute würde sie ihrer Decke Leben einhauchen. Jetzt gleich würde sie anfangen!

Sie stand auf. Ihre nackten Füße machten quietschende Geräusche auf der Wendeltreppe, als sie nach unten stieg und ihren Vater beim Frühstück fand.

„Guten Morgen!", rief sie fröhlich.  
>„Luna, frohe Weihnachten und den schönsten Morgen."<br>„Daddy, ich brauche Farben?"  
>„Farben, Luna?"<br>„Ja, Farben. Ich möchte meine Decke bemalen"  
>„Was willst Du denn malen?"<br>„Meine Freunde."

Xenophilius schaute sie einen kurzen Moment an, dann lächelte er.

„Sehr schön, Luna. Ich hole Dir die Farben. Sie müssten irgendwo in der Nähe der Druckerpresse stehen. Warte einen Moment."

**oOo**

Xenophilius kehrte mit einigen Eimern Farbe und einem Packen leerer Pappe zurück.

„Dankeschön, Daddy. Wozu ist die Pappe?"  
>„Luna, meine Liebe, brauchst Du denn keine Vorlage?"<br>„Ich weiß, wie meine Freunde aussehen."

Sie nahm die Eimer und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer herauf, ohne einen Gedanken an das Frühstück oder die Bedeutung des Tages zu verschwenden.

Oben angekommen stellte sie zwei Stühle aufeinander, verfluchte die Hogwarts-Regel außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern zu dürfen, und kletterte auf ihre improvisierte Leiter.

**oOo**

Sie öffnete den roten Farbeimer, tauchte den Pinsel ein, flüsterte der Farbe den richtigen Ton zu und zog ein paar geschwunge, lange Linien. Ja, genau hier hin sollte sie. Über den alten Teppich, den ihre Mutter vor so langer Zeit selbst gewebt hatte. Luna versank in Gedanken, während Ginnys Gesicht mehr und mehr Form und Farbe annahm.

„_Sie heißt Luna, nicht Loony, habt ihr verstanden?" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Das ist nicht lustig!", knurrte sie._

Luna lächelte.

„_Aber wenn Du hier durchgehen willst, nur zu, dann haben wir Deine Leiche zum Beweis für den nächsten Dummkopf, der uns nicht glaubt."_

Luna lachte leise.

Die Farbe auf dem Pinsel änderte sich in ein warmes Braun.

_Sie sah Ginnys weit aufgerissene Augen, als diese Hary sah, wie er Cho anschaute. Ihr Geschichtsausdruck hatte sich einen Sekundenbruchteil später geändert. Sie war wohl davon ausgegangen, dass es niemanden aufgefallen war. Doch natürlich hatte Luna es bemerkt._

Die Farbe änderte sich wieder zu Rot und Luna stupste einige Male den Pinsel auf ihre Decke. Ein paar Sommersprossen um die Nase herum, zwei über der linken Augenbraue und noch ein paar auf den Wangen.

Luna stieg von den Stühlen und auf ihr Bett. Sie blickte noch einmal auf Ginnys Porträt, nur um zu bemerken, dass es so gut war, wie es sollte.

**oOo**

Sie hob einen Stuhl auf ihr Bett, ignorierte die Instabilität dieser Konstruktion und kletterte hinauf. Den Kopf überstreckt, blickte sie auf die freie Fläche zu Ginnys Rechten, direkt unter ihrem Bett.

Sie begann ein rundes Geschicht anzudeuten.

„_Und ich weiß nicht, wer Du bist."  
>„Ich bin niemand."<br>„Nein, bist Du nicht. Neville Longbottom."_

Schon ab diesem Moment hatte Luna Neville gemocht. Er stand nicht gern im Mittelpunkt, verschwand lieber, als angeschaut zu werden. Das alles kam ihr nur zu bekannt vor.

Er war...anders. Auch das kannte sie.

Sie griff nach einem feineren Pinsel und malte in seine Pupillen die Spiegelung von Trevor. Wahrscheinlich suchte er ihn gerade bei seiner Großmutter. Wie stolz diese auf ihn war. Neville hatte es ihr erzählt, gleich im Hogwarts-Express nach den Sommerferien. Seine Großmutter hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Neville hatte nicht nur auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft, er war auch noch über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen.

„_Machen wir dieses Jahr wieder DA-Treffen, Harry?" „Hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, weil wir Umbridge losgeworden sind." Neville stieß mit dem Kopf gegen den Sitz und schaute enttäuscht. „Ich mochte die DA! Ich hab eine Menge gelernt."_

Er hatte damals stark untertrieben. Die DA war der Moment gewesen, auf den er sich jede Woche am Meisten gefreut hatte. Die DA war sein zweites zu Hause. Und ihres auch.

Sie sprang vom Stuhl, landete vor ihrem Bett und schaute nach oben. Ein rundgesichtiger Junge mit blonden Haaren blickte gutmütig und schüchtern zurück.

**oOo**

Luna griff sich wieder einen der Stühle und stellte ihn an ihren Schrank. Mit einiger Mühe hob sie die Farben auf den Schrank und zog sich selbst hinterher und kauerte sich auf den Schrank, bedacht darauf, sich nicht den Kopf an der Decke zu stoßen. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ die Füße vom Schrank baumeln, während sie einen Pinsel griff und ihm den gleichen Rotton, wie bei Ginnys Porträt zuflüsterte.

„_Ich lass Goyle Strafarbeiten schreiben, das macht ihn fertig. Schreiben hasst er nämlich. 'Ich... darf... nicht... aussehen... wie... ein... Pavianpopo!'"_

Luna lachte bei dieser Erinnerung zum wiederholten Male auf und beruhigte sich erst allmählich. Das war er. Ganz eindeutig, jedenfalls seine eine Seite.

Sie deutete seine Mundwinkel nach oben hin an.

„_Was für Pferdewesen?" Ron schaute verdutzt.  
>„Diese Pferde, die die Kutschen ziehen.", sagte Harry.<br>„Wovon redest Du?", fragte Ron.  
>„Wovon ich rede – mach doch mal die Augen auf!"<br>„Was soll ich mir bitte angucken?"  
>„Kannst Du sie nicht sehen?" Harry schien bestürzt.<br>„Was denn sehen? Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?", fragte Ron schon ziemlich genervt.  
>Sie musste die Situation irgendwie retten. „Du wirst nicht verrückt. Ich kann sie auch sehen."<em>

Aber auch das war Ron. Schnell genervt, ungläubig. Dafür aber ehrlich. Seine Stirn malte sie leicht gerunzelt.

„_Der sagt manchmal komische Sachen, aber er kann auch ein wenig grob sein. Das habe ich letztes Jahr während der DA-Treffen gemerkt."_

Trotz allem. Er war vielleicht nicht die gute Seele der Schule, aber er stand hinter Harry, egal was Andere dazu sagten, egal, was über Harry erzählt wurde, egal, was in seiner Sicht Kurioses passierte.

Sie färbte seine Augen mit einem warmen Blau, das dem seiner Schwester so unähnlich war.

Luna blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Schrank liegen und betrachte Ron, wie er lächelnd, zweifelnd auf sie hinab blickte und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl gleiten.

**oOo**

Sie schob ihre Leiter aus Stühlen vor ihr Regal. Kurz überlegte sie die Bücher im Regal vor Schäden durch mögliche Farbreste zu schützen, verwarf den Gedanken aber und kletterte in Reichweite der Decke.

Sie mischte den passenden Braunton und ließ den Pinsel buschige Haare auf der Decke hinterlassen.

„_Der Klitterer ist totaler Mist. Das weiß doch jeder!"  
>„Entschuldige mal, mein Vater ist der Chefredakteur."<br>„Oh, da sind ein paar interessante..."_

Der erste Kontakt und schon das erste Fettnäpchen. Und ausnahmsweise war es nicht sie selbst gewesen, die sich in den Augen der Anderen lächerlich gemacht hatte. Sondern Hermine, die alles wusste, außer dass Luna die Tochter des Herausgebers des Magazins war, das sie damals so unkonstruktiv kritisiert hatte.

_"Ja, er hat eine Armee aus Heliopathen"  
>"Nein, hat er nicht"<br>"Doch, hat er"  
>"Was sind Heliopathen?"<br>"Das sind Feuergeister"  
>"Es gibt sie nicht, Neville. Tut mir Leid, Luna, aber wo ist der Beweis dafür?" <em>

Typisch Hermine. Auf Fakten und Tatsachen fixiert und nicht gewillt sonderbare Erscheinungen zu akzeptieren. Sie zeichnete um ihre Augen ein paar feine, aber harte Falten. Schade, aber...

Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Obwohl Hermine Granger eigentlich ihr komplettes Gegenteil war, konnte Luna nicht bestreiten, dass sie Hermine mochte. Vielleicht zogen sich Gegensätze einfach an. Vielleicht war es Hermines respektvolles Verhalten gegenüber ihr selbst, das sie nicht gewohnt war. Vielleicht war es Hermines eindeutiger Wunsch für Ron, den dieser nicht erwiderte. Vielleicht war es die deckungsgleiche Einstellung und Position in magisch-politischen Angelegenheiten. Oder ihre Idee zum Interview mit dem Klitterer und Harry.

Sie stieg von den Stühlen hinab und blickte auf ihre Zimmerdecke. Zurück blickte Hermine Granger, ihre braunen Augen kritisch auf Lunas Zimmer gerichtet, über dem Regal schwebend, dessen Bücher sie sicher gelesen hatte und lächelte Luna zu.

**oOo**

Luna schob die Stühle vor die Wendeltreppe und stellte die Farben darauf ab. Sie selbst kletterte auf das Geländer der Treppe, griff blind nach dem Pinsel und blickte nach oben. Sie wählte ein strahlendes Grün, tupfte zwei runde Formen auf die Decke, einsam aber kräftig.

„_Du bist Harry Potter."  
>„Das weiß ich."<em>

Natürlich wusste er das. Es war wohl sein Art zu zeigen, dass er ihre direkte Art gewöhnungsbedürftig fand. Sie malte ihm strubbelige, schwarze Haare. Aber irgendwie waren sie sich doch ähnlich, oder? Beide Außenseiter, beide missverstanden, beide außergewöhnlich.

„_Daddy wird sich freuen"  
>„Okay, Harry, bereit der Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit zu sagen?"<br>„Ich denke schon!"_

Das würde sie ihm nie vergessen. Er hatte nicht nur dem Ministerium (Umbrige und Fudge inklusive) eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, sondern er hatte die Auflage des Klitteres explodieren lassen. Jeder Schüler in Hogwarts hatte, dank Umbrigdges Verbot, den Artikel gelesen und auch nach dem Interview verkaufte sich der Klitterer besser als üblich. Er hatte wohl dafür gesorgt, dass sich ihr Vater und sie die nächsten Jahre keine Sorgen machen mussten.

„_Wir sollen Gäste mitbringen und da dachte ich, Du willst vielleicht...ich meine...nur wie Freunde, Du weißt schon. Aber wenn Du nicht willst..."  
>„Oh nein. Ich fänds toll mit Dir wie Freunde zur Party zu gehen!"<em>

Wie Freunde...und dann auch noch auf eine Feier. Sie war eigentlich noch nicht im Stande dieses Ereignis wirklich zu vearbeiten, aber sie war glücklich darüber.

Mit einem feinen, schwarzen Pinsel zeichnete sie Harry die Narbe auf die Stirn, sprang vom Treppengeländer und schaute auf die fünf Porträts.

**oOo**

Sie wählte einen goldfarbenen Ton, setzte den Pinsel an und begann zu schreiben.

_Freunde..._

weil sie sie ernst nahmen.

_Freunde..._

weil sie für sie da waren.

_Freunde..._

weil sie sie nicht verspotteten.

_Freunde..._

weil sie auf der richtigen Seite standen.

_Freunde..._

weil sie ihr das Gefühl von Gemeinschaft gaben.

_Freunde..._

weil sie ihre Andersartigkeit bestätigten.

_Freunde..._

weil sie mit ihr gekämpft hatten.

_Freunde..._

weil sie aus einer Einsamen, eine in der Gemeinschaft gemacht hatten.

_Freunde..._

weil sie Dumbledores Armee waren.

_Freunde..._

weil sie ihre ersten und einzigen Freunde waren.

**oOo**

Luna ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schaute nach oben. Fünf Gesichter blickten zurück, verbunden durch den goldenen Grund, warum sie dort waren.

Luna spürte eine Welle der Zufriedenheit über sich einbrechen. Sie schloss die Augen, doch die Gesichter blieben. Erschöpft, aber glücklich, schlief sie ein. Erst als ihr der unverkennbare Geruch des Weihnachtsessens in die Nase drang, stand sie auf. Sie blickte an ihre Decke und murmelte „Bis nachher" und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinab.

****

**Nachwort & Disclaimer**

Ende. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Euer Lesevergnügen mit Luna, die Weihnachten 1996 ihre Decke in den Zustand versetzt, indem Harry sie gut ein Jahr später vorfindet.

Die Erinnerungen sind hauptsächlich Original-Zitate aus „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" und „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" von Joanne (Künstlername Kathleen) Rowling, Carlsen Verlag (2003/2005) im Deutschen, Bloomsbury im Englischen, Warner Bros im cineaistischen Bereich. Alle Rechte liegen bei den oben genannten Personen und Organisationen.

Danke fürs Lesen, über Rückmeldungen aller Art würde ich mich wirklich freuen.

Man liest sich.  
>routerf<p> 


End file.
